


Question Song

by lferion



Category: Babylon 5
Genre: Gen, Metaphysics, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1998-11-30
Updated: 1998-11-30
Packaged: 2017-10-08 13:08:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/75951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lferion/pseuds/lferion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An exploration of the underlying questions asked in Babylon 5.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Question Song

Ask: Who are you? What do you want?  
Why are you here? (Question, or taunt?)  
Where are you going - or are you just lost?  
How will you get there, and what will it cost?  
What do you live for? For what would you die?  
   Dreaming and doing and daring to try  
   Dreaming and doing and daring to try

Labor to make real the work of thy heart  
In words and in deeds, by craft and by art  
In the great pattern we all have a part  
   And what is loved, endures  
   What is loved endures

Let music encompass both Singer and Song  
The tale not yet written, the way pondered long  
The Universe speaks throught the weak _and_ the strong  
   And hope is all we have  
   Hope is all we have

Shaped by the past, the present attain  
Summon the future, brought forth in pain  
Seek thy true pathway, no effort in vain  
   For what is loved, endures  
   What is loved endures

Practice forgiveness, stand witness or pray  
Stronger together, bright, dark or grey  
Never cease striving: Faith _will_ find a way  
   And hope is all we have  
   Hope is all we have

The wheel is still turning - what lives also dies  
Beginnings and endings, both hope and surprise  
Will you come with me to watch the sun rise?  
   For what is loved, endures  
   What is loved endures

So, who are you? What do you want?  
Why are you here, seeking what fount?  
Where are you going - the path seldom clear?  
We'll go there together, although it cost dear.  
Love what we live for, for hope would we die  
   Dreaming and doing and daring to try  
   For what is loved, endures  
   And hope is all we have


End file.
